


Trust

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Cell Games Saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: 18 wants to do something special for Krillin, but can she trust him with her heart and body?





	Trust

The weather was perfect; temperate as a light breeze ruffled their clothing while they laid on a white quilted hammock. 18 studied Krillin's sleeping face, his arm was wrapped around her modestly while she rested her head on his chest. They were alone in Mt. Paozu's isolated woods, it was quiet with only the sound of rustling leaves in colors of orange, scarlet and gold. 

She heard her own fluttering heart as her mind whirled with thoughts of this kind and sweet man. A man that somehow knew that behind her cold facade, she had a vulnerable and delicate heart. When she was young, she had been stolen against her will and altered into a weapon on the whims of a psychopath. She had lied to herself that it didn't hurt, hiding behind a barrier of ice and hurting others to release the pain. She had hardened her heart and vowed to never trust another. 

He changed that. This man showed her compassion. He allowed her to live for no other reason than kindness. No ulterior motives. He only wanted to her find her own happiness. And now, he was her happiness. 

18 rose up to tenderly kiss his lips and he opened his eyes to smile at her gently, happily surprised. She leaned in again, pressing her soft lips firmly into his plump ones. She slid her body over his, placing her hands on his chest as he puckered his lips to return her kiss. Krillin's kisses were like him, gentle and giving yet firm. He followed her lead and she took advantage, melding and caressing her lips to his lovingly. He tasted like sunlight and his scent of faint incense calmed yet set her heart on fire. 

Her hands trailed down his body, the dips of his defined muscles pleased her fingertips. When she drew closer to the band of his pants, he suddenly grabbed her wrists and broke her kiss. "18, what are you doing?" He asked with frustrating concern. 

"Krillin, I want to feel you inside me," she stared him dead in his eyes, hiding her nervousness behind her indifferent gaze.

Krillin saw through her as usual, "I don't think we're ready for that yet."

"I want this, to make you feel good," her words froze him as he stared deeply into her ice blue eyes. 

"18, you already make me feel good," he brushed back a strand of her hair. 

"I want to give you my body," she said heatedly. 

Krillin smiled, "I would like that more than anything, but I don't want to rush you."

"You're not rushing me. I've never been intimate with anyone before but I want to be with you," Her words whispered into the air. 

Krillin stared for a moment, his eyes not giving away his thoughts as he studied her. Her heart was pounding, anxious for him to speak. "Do you trust me, 18?"

Her heart skittered to a stop. Did she trust him? She clutched his shirt and nodded. Though she gave her consent, coldness pooled into her gut that made her feel warm in discomfort. Krillin cupped her face and went to kiss her, tenderly tracing her lips before moving to her chin. 18 grasped the fly of his jeans, but he grabbed her hands to wrap them around his neck as he left the slightest of kisses on her throat. 

Krillin's kisses were hot and balmy, burning away that coldness and magically dispersed the tension in her body, heart and mind. He shifted them carefully, lying her on her back and she wrapped her longs legs around him. Krillin sat up on his knees, releasing her throat and stared intensely into her eyes as he reached for the buttons down her black and white polka-dot dress, undoing them one by one. 18's cheeks flushed at his scorching stare when he peeled back her dress to reveal her body in black lace. 

His breath hitched, "You're very beautiful, 18."

Her cheeks grew warmer while her heart pounded in nervousness, "Thank you." 

He looked up at her, "Can I touch you?"

She nodded hesitantly, "Yes."

Krillin placed his hands on either side of her body, "18, stop me whenever you feel uncomfortable."

She had no intention of stopping him, she wanted him to use her body to pleasure himself, the only man to ever give her warmth and respect. She nodded, shielding her thoughts behind her emotionless gaze. Krillin smiled brightly, pushing away her unease as he kissed her lips and then returned his attention to her long throat. He brushed his lips on her pale skin, leaving lingering kisses and she sighed breathily as her hands rested on his shoulders. 

He reached the slopes of her breasts, his touch gentle as he unclasped her bra and removed it. He softly cupped her bare breasts and kissed her sternum as he gently massaged her. 18's breathing increased as he carefully rubbed her beaded nipple with his thumb, while her womb warmed at his touch. He moved to kiss each nipple, his tongue peeking out to give them a few tentative licks. 

His hot open kisses headed south as he continued to massage her breasts and when he reached her hips, he lathered attention on them, swirling his tongue on her skin. She panted as she felt her moisture drip between her lower lips. Krillin's hands slipped down her body and gripped her panties before looking up at her. 

"Are you okay, 18?" He asked not moving further until she gave permission. 

She bit her lip and nodded nervously and Krillin stared a moment before he slowly removed her panties. He rested his hands on her hips, massaging her skin and then glided down her thighs. He gently pushed them apart, spreading her wide and she blushed at exposing her most intimate part to him. Krillin's gaze zeroed in on her pink sex and she worried he disapprove, attempting to close her legs but he held her open and spoke huskily, "You're too beautiful for words."

"Krillin…" She whispered. He scooted further down the hammock and she stared curiously when he brought his face to her pubic bone. "Krillin, what are you doing?" She exclaimed as he kissed her blonde down. 

"Trust me," he said into her skin.

She gasped and twitched when he kissed her sensitive bud, and moved to leave little kisses around her lips before returning to her opening. He opened his mouth to caress her entrance with his lips and licked her precious pearl. 18's back arched as she moaned, the sensation of his tongue made her legs quiver. 

"You taste so good," he said as he focused on her clit. 

He didn't tease, but soothed as he delivered strong but delicate strokes of his tongue. Her legs closed around his head and moaned as he sucked on her dewy flesh. 18's feet rubbed his as he suckled her clit with sweet forceful tugs and her core tightened into a ball. Krillin's thumb brushed her slick opening, massaging and putting pressure on her tight entrance. 18's head fell back when her womb shattered into sparks of heat that electrified her head to toe, shouting into the sky. 

Krillin's lips pulled away, though he continued to caress her opening to prolong her release before moving away. 18 whimpered, her body had never felt such intense pleasure. She never thought anyone would treat her body as Krillin had and tears sprang to her eyes. She felt arms, warm and strong wrap around her as she sobbed and clutched Krillin. She felt a blanket cover her naked form as he rubbed her back soothingly. 

"Thank you," she whispered. 

"For what?" he asked above her. 

"For being so kind to me," she wiped a tear away but felt Krillin freeze. 

"I wasn't being kind," his voice held vexation. 

18 looked up to see his frown, "Krillin…" 

"18, I love you." Her eyes grew large at his confession, fresh tears falling from her eyes. He soothed a strand of hair behind her ear, "And I should be thanking _ you _, for trusting me."

18 buried her face into his chest, "You're so cute." Krillin chuckled sheepishly as he nuzzled the top of her head. 18 gripped him firmly, never wanting to let go as the rustling of leaves lulled her to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my story! It's not my usual ship but I enjoyed writing it very much! Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought! 😘


End file.
